The Dark Archer (Earth-2 Tommy Merlyn)
Tommy Merlyn was a criminal known as the Dark Archer. '''He is the Earth-2 equivalent to Tommy Merlyn of Earth-1. Bio Tommy was good friends with Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. When Oliver died, he took care of Thea, his own half-sister. Though, she died from a Vertigo overdose on her 18th birthday. From then on, Tommy swore to destroy the Glades, taking on the criminal identity of '''the Dark Archer. At a later point, Tommy recruited police sergeant Dinah Drake and his father's head of security Rene Ramirez to assist him in his plan to destroy the Glades. In 2019, he was constantly pursued for months by the Hood and Black Canary, keeping his true identity hidden from them. When Oliver Queen seemingly returned from an island, Tommy was happy to see his best friend/half brother. Though it didn't stop his plans as he infiltrated Queen-Merlyn Enterprises, killed the scientists there and stole dwarf star particles a material necessary to power the device that would help his revenge. When Oliver interrogated Malcolm Merlyn with Oliver wrongfully believing Malcolm to be the Dark Archer (like his father's Earth-1 counterpart), Tommy came to his father's aid and attacked Oliver. They fought briefly and after being briefly knocked out, Oliver managed to learn the truth of the Dark Archer's identity. Tommy regained unconscious and was able to kick down Oliver and escapes. Tommy later attended his nightclub, with Oliver. Tommy leaves, with Queen tailing him. Having deduced that Oliver discovered his identity, Tommy has Rene sedate Queen. Tommy then moved Oliver to his lair and shackled him to ensure that he wouldn't escape. Once Oliver awoke, he revealed that he knew Tommy's plan. Although Oliver tried to reason with Tommy, he left Queen. Once Tommy left, Oliver managed to escape, though Tommy was undeterred as keeping Oliver at bay wasn't essential to his plan. Several hours later, Tommy prepared to activate the destructive device, but Oliver stopped him, luring him into another fight mere seconds after the device was activated. Once again, Oliver managed to beat Tommy in combat but Tommy revealed that only he knew the code to disable the device and that it was too late. With no other option, Oliver tried reasoning with Tommy one last time, which ultimately succeed and Tommy disabled the device, turning himself in to the police. Oliver, Malcolm, and Moira later visited Tommy at the police department. However, as Oliver prepared to leave, a wave of anti-matter engulfed the police station, and all of Earth-2, disintegrating everyone in its path. As Tommy ran out, unsure of what was going on, the antimatter wave hit him, vaporizing and subsequently killing him instantly. Personality Before Thea's death, he was probably like his Earth-1 counterpart. He was good friends with Oliver and was saddened by his death. After Thea's death, he was very similar to his father's Earth-1 counterpart. developing a cold demeanor and hatred toward the Glades and Starling City. Blaming them for Thea's death, made worse by Oliver's absence. Taking on the criminal identity of the Dark Archer, his emotions consumed him to the point that he was driven to murder innocent individuals. These feelings eventually gave way to madness as he began a plot to destroy the entire Glades, thinking it will help the city as a whole. In order for Tommy to divert suspicion of his activities as the Dark Archer, he developed a façade in his civilian persona, successfully fooling his family and closest friends for many years. Despite this, he did retain his love and care for his remaining family and best friend, being overjoyed after Oliver (seemingly) returned alive. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Tommy was in incredible physical condition, able to challenge Oliver Queen in battle, he was strong enough to kick off the side of a concrete pillar and was able to suplex Oliver hard enough to break a table in half and kick him down with enough force to stun him, his reflexes were able to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver after landing a flip. He was also remarkably durable and resilient as he was able to recover within a matter of seconds when Oliver briefly knocked him out upon pummeling him and swiftly escape with no problems and in their last fight, despite being severely beaten up by Oliver, he was able to get back up with hardly any problems and only minor bruises. **'Acrobatics:' Tommy has shown great feats of agility, even in the midst of combat. **'High tolerance for pain:' Tommy had a high tolerance for pain. He was able to take two beatings from Green Arrow and still got back up. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Tommy was an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as his combat skills were proven to be even greater than that of his father's Earth-1 counterpart, being able to fight on par against Oliver Queen (who had been trained by Ra's al Ghul himself) whereas his father's Earth-1 counterpart was easily defeated by Oliver for an extended period of time. He was, for quite some time, able to block quite a few of Oliver's blows and land his own along with even disarming him of his bow and knocking him down long enough to escape in their first fight, before ultimately being beaten in their last duel despite putting up a considerable fight. **'Master archer: '''Tommy was is proven to be an exceptional archer, able to match Oliver in an archery duel, precisely colliding his arrows with Oliver's arrows. **'Master stick fighter: When Tommy first fought Oliver, he was proven to be able to wield his bow as an improvised quarterstaff with outstanding skill, being able to fight against Oliver using his bow in a similar manner and even disarm him. **'Master swordsman: '''In Tommy's final fight with Oliver, he was able to wield a sword with remarkable skill, able to trade blows against and pressure Oliver for a brief amount of time before being disarmed. *'Master tactician: Tommy was an exceptional tactician and manipulator, being able to effectively act as the Dark Archer to mastermind the Undertaking while avoiding the attempts of the Hood to find him. He also set up a contingency in case he was to be defeated by encoding the device that would have caused the quake, which would have successfully unleashed the Undertaking had Oliver not stopped him. **'Master of deception/Manipulator:' Tommy was an excellent manipulator and deception being able to manipulate Dinah and Rene into joining his cause and deceive all who knew him about his true persona as the Dark Archer. *'Stealth:' Tommy is trained in stealth, this was seen when he infiltrated Queen-Merlyn Enterprises to steal dwarf star particles, stealthily killing all the guards present. He even managed to get the drop on Green Arrow during their first fight. Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Green Arrow Villains